


Angstin' in the Rain

by threesteps



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Karofsky standing in the rain looking grumpy. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angstin' in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> An old Glee picture. Man, those were the days.


End file.
